Delicious delusions
by bibitta007
Summary: Red's having really naughty thoughts about his favourite FBI agent. Be aware this is M rated for reason! Also available in Russain, translated by drDScully (you can find the link at my profile :) )
1. Chapter 1

**(Sorry guys, this story doesn't have any continuation, I re-updated it 'cause I ran through it and I just rolled my eyes because of the many grammar mistakes, so I edited it again, still has a few grammar mistakes, maybe not as much as it had before.)**

**Hello guys! This story is about Red having really naughty thoughts about his favourite FBI agents; be aware this is M rated for reason! **

**And a huge thanks to ElsaT; I made it extra smutty for you ;)**

**(The scene is look like Red's hotel room in the episode 2x02 by the way…)**

**Now it begins…**

Raymond Reddington had never been that kind of man who could sleep more than five hours and his criminal life didn't allow him either. But this day was different; he had been up for almost thirty-five hours because of the new Blacklister. That son of a bitch had run away and Lizzie had insisted to go after him. 

Intractable as always, he smiled.

When he had saved that little girl he hadn't thought that one day she would be his second chance and surprisingly she would be that talented; talented as an agent and talented as a criminal. Today was the perfect example for that; she had sneaked into the target's apartment without much trouble and stole the important documents for the case. And if it wasn't enough she had interrogated one of their suspects without mercy; as the poor man shouted for help she had tortured him without a wink of the eyelid.

He was enthralled by her composure; since Berlin had threatened their lives and Tom had disappeared from the picture she became stronger and wiser. He was afraid that Liz would break down and got depressed but no, his Lizzie was stronger than every woman he had used to know.

Red was really tired when they arrived at their suit of rooms; he kicked his shoes off and undressed himself until he didn't wear anything but his T-shirt and black boxers. They had discussed that tomorrow would be a casual Sunday so finally he could sleep a little.

Within a minute he fell asleep.

_He was at the living room and staring out of the window. The night already caught the city but it seemed happy about the capture because at nights its streets were quiet, only a few people were down there. The moonlight danced wildly on the soft waves of the river while the crickets declared their devotion to the warm darkness. It was mesmerizing. There were moments when Red felt that he was really alive; he heard and smelled everything better, the colors were brighter and even the soft touch of the summer air sent jolts down on his spine. _

_Maybe that was the reason why he sensed that somebody entered the room. He didn't have to turn around because that delicate perfume betrayed the owner. _

"_You should rest a little" he said without looking at her._

"_I can't sleep." she said quietly._

_Finally he turned around to look at her; she was wearing a blue A-line dress which exposed her well-shaped legs and gave a perfect décolletage. She was beautiful. _

_He furrowed his brow; why was she wearing this dress?_

"_I can give you some sleeping pill if you want." he suggested and walked over to the couch to sit down. Red put his right hand on the arm of couch and his left at the back of the furniture._

"_I don't want sleeping pills." she shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving his._

"_Well, there are plenty of scotch here." and again she shook her head while she was slowly walking to him and stopped when her high heels hit his shoes._

_He didn't know what was on that pretty head of hers but Red was curious._

"_Then how could I help you fall asleep?"_

"_I'm correcting myself; I can't sleep because something is disturbing me."_

"_What exactly disturbs you?"_

_She smiled shyly as she took a look on him from eyes to his lap then back again into his eyes. He didn't know why but this gaze made his heart beating a little faster. Was he uncomfortable? Maybe. Afraid? Hardly. Aroused? Definitely!_

"_You." she said and left her lips slightly parted._

"_Me?" Usually he understood all of the circumstances around him but right now he was clueless._

"_Yes."_

_She was still confident; he had noticed before that his proximity made her uncomfortable but this time she chose that and she was very satisfied with it._

"_What is so disturbing about me?"_

"_There are plenty of things which cause me trouble." _

_Was she flirting with him? Red noticed as she dropped her voice lower and her cheeks flushed a bit. It was unbelievably sexy but he had to be calm and collected; he didn't know why but a tiny voice told him not to overcomplicate the already complicated things with admitting the attraction._

"_Tell me these things."_

"_Your scent."_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_Your scent gives me a lot of trouble. It fills the whole suit and there's nowhere to hide."_

"_That'll be easy to solve; I won't use my aftershave and shower gel while we're here. Okay?"_

_What was wrong with this woman?_

"_Yes, that would be nice." she answered._

"_Anything else?"_

"_Yes, your smug behavior."_

"_I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm afraid I can't change that," he laughed hard. "And that would be the reason of your insomnia?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And just tonight?" _

_She shook her head slowly. Damn those short answers, he thought._

"_If you want to play twenty questions, it's going to be a long night." he sighed heavily._

_She smiled devilishly._

"_No, it's not just tonight; I've been suffering from insomnia since you hugged me when you gave me the music box. That was the first time when I felt your proximity in a different way than before."_

"_I'm not sure where this conversation is going." he arched his eyebrow._

"_It felt good. More than good." with that she slowly climbed into his lap and straddled him but she didn't sit on his thighs. Liz kept her hands lazily next to her thighs while she held his gaze firmly. "I couldn't help but when Tom and me renewed our marriage, on the wedding night when I climaxed, don't know why but I thought about you."_

_He sucked the air while he felt her words roaming down to his groin. She didn't restrain him but Red felt like he was immobilized by invisible shackles, he couldn't move his hands nor his eyes away from hers._

"_Lizzie…" his hoarse voice surprised him but before he could continue Liz put her index finger to his lips and shushed him. Liz lingered her finger on his lips then slowly she caressed his skin down on his jaw and throat until she reached where his shirt was unbuttoned and played with his chesthair. Her eyes followed her movements._

"_Have you ever touched yourself while you were thinking about me?" she slowly lifted her gaze to meet with his widened eyes. Her pupils were dilated but he wasn't sure about the reason; because of him or because of the semidarkness?_

"_That's really an inappropriate question." he whispered. His heart now was pounding against his ribs while he desperately wanted to avert the blood from his groin. Maybe the conscious breathing would help him; in…out…in…out…yeah, that would work._

_A few minutes before he wasn't afraid but now Red was a bit scared; the forbidden fruit tempted him more than anything in the world but he knew he shouldn't even look at it._

_She ignored his comment and leaned close to his ear:_

"_Have you ever imagined how it would feel, touching my thighs?" with that she grabbed his wrists and brought his hands under her skirt to caress her thighs with them._

_He couldn't help but let her do that. He closed his eyes and tried to hold back the moan which wanted to escape from his throat since she had straddled him._

_Liz didn't stop at her thighs, she drove him up to her ass and squeezed it with his hands._

"_Grab my ass and hold it tight?" she breathed. Liz let his hands go but like before, Red couldn't move. He had a hard time to breathe steady while she didn't stop the sweet assault. Liz slightly pressed her chest to his parted lips. "Kissing and licking my breasts?"_

_That was the point when that little moan broke free from his throat. Fuck the breathing, he thought and let the sensation roaming through his body. He didn't know it was just the beginning._

_Red pressed his lips to her décolletage and licked it with the tip of his tongue which probably drove Lizzie insane because a soft moan of hers escaped, too._

"_Because I do." she breathed to his ear and sucked the earlobe. She reached for his right hand a drove it down on her thigh to her knee and turned back but this time on the way of her inner thigh. " Since then, whenever I touched myself I imagined that it is your finger which caresses my…" she gently placed his middle finger to her throbbing sweet spot and started circling with painful slowness. The mere thought of the lack of underwear made him horny. She shut her eyes immediately and threw her head back. "Yessss" she hissed through her teeth. _

_Maybe his brain was numb but his finger instantly knew its job; with steady circles which were light then became harder he brought her to the edge but she wasn't the only one. The wetness all for him, her cries and moans, the way she grabbed his shoulder to keep herself from falling, how her hips move forward his touch turned him on until his trousers was really uncomfortable._

_She came hard with his name on her swollen lips and put her head where his neck and shoulder met. She needed a minute to recover and he let her but he still couldn't move so Red just enjoyed the sensation of her rising and falling breasts brushing against his own. Liz took a deep breath and leaned to his ear again._

"_My turn" she whispered and her hands ran down with open palm to his hard groin and cupped him through the trousers; again, her eyes locked with his. He saw the satisfaction and confidence in those gorgeous eyes, it was like she would be proud of herself to do what she had done nearly a minute ago…like their action had given her more power. _

_The next thing which entered his mind was that he couldn't think anymore. She unzipped his trousers and pulled his hard shaft from his boxers. With a small whimper she lingered her hand on his proud member back and forth as she began to stroke it with slow but steady thrusts. This time it was Red who threw back his head and groaned. Liz took the opportunity and bit his neck above the pulse point._

"_You still haven't answered my question yet." she whispered seductively to his ear._

"_What?" he breathed._

"_I asked you if you had been fantasizing about me. Yes or no?" she teased him. When he didn't answer she squeezed him which caused more pleasure than pain to him._

"_Jesus, Lizzie…" he moaned._

"_Tell me." She did it again then stopped._

"_Yes! The answer is yes!' he almost shouted. Red hardly remembered when was the last time that he had been under a woman's mercy. It was embarrassing - he was the fourth most wanted criminal for God's sake! He had tortured many people and sent them to the other side. He was a dangerous, ruthless criminal! But right now he didn't felt any of it. He was a puppet which danced as this petite woman wanted him to._

_Red felt her lips grinning against his ear while she continued the torture._

"_And in these fantasies what did I do with you?"_

_Red wasn't capable of speaking so he just shook his head to let her know that he wouldn't answer this question._

"_No? Are you sure you don't want to answer?"_

_He nodded._

"_I'll give you one more chance before I restrain you to the radiator and let you suffer until you answer."_

_He didn't know what was wrong with him but he believed her._

"_So…tell me that fantasy…you already know mine." she encouraged him._

"_I'm not sure y-you want to h-hear it." he breathed._

"_Just tell me." she was irresistible so he began to speak._

"_You…on your knees…" it was enough for her and she put her finger on his lips again._

"_That's my boy." Liz whispered and withdrew from his lap to kneel in front of him._

"_No, no, no, Lizzie I didn't say that because I want you to...GOD!" before he could protest she took him deep into her mouth and Red lifted his hips automatically. Of course he wanted her to do it but he was a gentleman who would never ask her to caress him in this way. She continued pampering him with her mouth and he forced himself not to grip her head. God, her tongue…the fire in his belly was almost unbearable. He knew if she didn't stop he would climaxing soon; he wanted to lift her cheeks gently but she grabbed his wrists, pinned them down next to him and tightened her lips around him._

_He was almost there…_when he woke up and groaned loudly.

He hadn't had a dream like this before with Lizzie but it was so intense, so real. Nothing proved better than his morning hard-on. He lifted the sheets to take a look then let the blanket fall down while he tried to calm down but suddenly his door opened and last person whom Red wanted to see was standing in front of him.

Lizzie.

Before she could notice his…ehm…problem Red threw one of his pillows to his lap as he rested himself against the headboard.

"What's wrong?" she worried.

"No…" _Damn! Since when do I have such a hoarse voice?_ he asked himself then cleared his throat. "Nothing. Why?"

"I heard you groaning. It was like you were groaning in pain."

"Um, yeah…my…neck cracked and didn't feel good." both of them knew it was a lie.

"O-kay." she said slowly and furrowed her brow. She didn't really understand why was a pillow on his lap but she didn't really care. His embarrassment and his red ears were more interesting for her.

"Why don't you sleep by the way?" he changed the topic and tried not to think about her beautiful lips.

"Red, it's eight in the morning." she said with disbelief. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, thank you." he smiled at her.

"If you say so…by the way I made coffee."

"Give me a minu…" the thought of his hard groin crossed his mind. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be in the kitchen."

She narrowed her eyes at him but she turned around and left the room.

Red sighed heavily as he got up from the bed and locked the door.

**To be continued…**

I know, I know…Liz was really out of character but in a dream everything can happen, right?  
What do you think? Should I stop writing this? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Blacklist is not mine!**

**2\. La ****petite mort**

Red was sitting at the table in his crème suit without the jacket and sipped his coffee while he was reading the newspaper. He heard noises behind him and he recognized that the angry footsteps belonged to a furious woman.

"You should have woken me up" she murmured while she was probably running her morning routine but Red didn't see it because he was quite busy with one of the articles.

"Good morning to you, too." he murmured and took a sip from his morning drink but he couldn't swallow it. As he leaned his newspaper a bit he saw the most breathtaking scene; there was Lizzie with her back to him and she was filling a mug with coffee. Okay, that wouldn't have been such a big deal.

BUT!

She was wearing HIS sky blue shirt which hardly covered her neat ass and her beautiful, well-shaped legs were simply marvelous. He lingered his eyes slowly on her body and he made an effort to send down that draught in his mouth.

"When will Dembe arrive with the new clothes?" she asked angrily but she didn't turn around, just when Red didn't answer.

For his luck he looked away before she could realize his hungry gaze. It had been a week since he had dreamed that hot scene about Lizzie but the memory was still quite vivid. After that he couldn't help but started to see her in different way. Before that night he had found her pretty of course but since then he was really attracted to her. Red tried to hold back himself but there were times when his instinct came to the surface. Like now.

"Did you hear what I said?" Liz asked.

"Huh?" he didn't really pay attention to what she said. But _how_ she said – it was more interesting.

"I asked about the new clothes."

"I thought you like my shirt." he chuckled.

"Well yeah, after you ruined my clothes, it was my only choice." she rolled her eyes.

"Your welcome! Next time I'll save your life again!" this time he rolled them.

"You dropped me from the third floor!" she threw her hands in the air.

"But you fell into the pool! If I wouldn't do that you and I would be already dead. Those guys with the guns weren't so friendly if you ask me, sweetheart."

"Where are we by the way?"

"Have you ever heard about Alfred Hitchcock?"

"Of course!"

"This house was owned by one of his chefs. It's my safe house now. They won't search us here."

"Yeah, right. Because we're in the middle of nowhere." she murmured.

"Hah! Somebody is not a morning person."

"And somebody is going to be drowned to the lake in front of the house if this somebody won't stop bugging me!" she turned back to the kitchen counter to continue fixing her coffee.

She was really beautiful when she was angry, he thought. The flush was rising on her cheeks while her blue eyes shot death glares toward him. Not to mention the fact that she was wearing nothing but his shirt and her black lace French brief.

"Where's the sugar?"

"In front of you in that box." he said, still staring her legs.

"Yeah I realized there would be the sugar but it's empty!" she snorted. "Smartass."

"Then you'll find some on the second shelf."

As much as she wanted, she stood already on her toes but Liz couldn't reached it and Red, as the witness of the straining, stood up and went behind her.

"Let me help." he started to stretching to reach the sugar but she turned around to say something surely sarcastic nothing but her voice died in his vest. She lost her balance and almost fell to the sharp edged kitchen counter Red pulled her close to him by her waist. It was more instinctive than conscious movement but at the end they were just staring each other and held their breath for a heavy moment when Lizzie stepped next to him and avoided his gaze.

He took a deep breath and handed the sugar to her.

"Here."

"Thanks."

The awkward moment was disturbed by the opening door. It was Dembe with bags in his hands. Red hoped in those bags were filled with food than female clothes; a tiny part of him wished that all of shops which sold clothes were burned down so Liz would have to wear her night clothes all day until they return home.

But he wasn't lucky.

**###**

They had been working all day on the case of their hunters. It was exhausting inasmuch as these guys hadn't really left any mistake for Red and Liz. It was little after three in the morning when Red had taken her to bed because she had fallen asleep on the armchair.

He covered her with blanket and wanted to give her a chaste peck to her forehead but something stopped him. Instead he closed the door behind him and went to his own bedroom. He intended to look through the papers again but his eyelashes were really heavy…

…_When he found himself in the kitchen again. In tuxedo. He started undressing himself, the jacket was the first and the bow tie followed it. He was really angry, his blood almost boiled. He was angry at Lizzie…and she was furious as well. She wore a blue A-line dress which was really familiar to him but Red didn't have the time to think about it because Liz came back from her room and yelled at him._

"_I don't need you protection!"_

"_Oh, yeah? Let me tell you something sweetheart!" he mimicked "If I wasn't there your little boyfriend would have taken you and probably you would never see me again!"_

"_Yeah, that would sooooo horrible!" she rolled her eyes as she turned around and Red somehow automatically knew that he had to unzip the back of her dress. He did it and Liz held it in front of her chest as she went back to her room which was in front of his while Red returned to his own. Now they were yelling and shouting from their rooms._

"_Maybe you don't like me but I saved your life. AGAIN!"_

"_From who? From that cute guy? C'mon! Not everyone is a criminal like you!"_

"_He was really cute…maybe if you asked him he would have raped you really politely." he mimicked and took his trousers down and unbuttoned his shirt._

"_What makes you think that a sexual context between me and that guy wouldn't be mutual?"_

"_If you that hungry for a good fuck I could call you a nice male hooker!" At that moment when he said, he knew it wasn't really smart._

_A moment later Liz was standing at his door in her underwear and looked at him._

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said if you were that hungry for a good f…" he couldn't continue because Liz stepped in front of him and pulled her butterfly knife from her garter belt and held it against him. He was taken aback from this so he fell down to his bed and Liz straddled him then held the knife against his neck while with her left hand she held his throat which caused him difficult breathing._

"_How dare you?! If you try to say something like this again I swear to God…"_

"_What? Are you going to hurt me?" Red chuckled. He was really confident and a smug bastard at that moment because he knew she wouldn't hurt him._

"_Do you think I'm not?" she arched her eyebrow and let the steel wandering down on the side of his neck to his collar. She widened his shirt with the knife and continued travelling to his halo and circled around his nipple. By the dangerous glint of her eyes…now he was a bit worried._

"_Don't play with the fire or…" it would have been better if he didn't speak because Liz scratched his chest with the edge of knife, leaving a bloody line after it. Red hissed then grabbed her wrist which held the knife and twisted from her palm. He used his entire weight so now she was pinned to the bed, both hands captured by his left one._

_The cold gaze of him didn't decrease her brave. He slowly lingered his right hand on the broken skin and saw that his snow white shirt was bloody in a small spot._

"_You ruined my shirt." his voice was as low as possible which travelled down on her spine._

"_I don't give a shit!" she hissed still angrily._

"_Don't be so upset. It's all right. I'm sure there are man-whores with sadist aptitude." he provoked her again._

_Somehow she could free her left hand and with the she hit his jaw. It wasn't good for her because her three fingers cracked painfully and she cried out a little._

"_That's the reason why women usually slap men" he murmured._

"_Oh, so you want me to slap you?" she begun to raise her hand to slap him but he was faster and held her firmly._

"_Don't. Try. To hit me. Again." he said through his teeth._

_As a well-trained FBI agent, Lizzie knew how to use her smaller weight to turn Red under her again. She didn't hold down his hands anymore so she just rested herself on her palms, tight next to his head and leaned close._

"_Why? Are you going to kill me?" she challenged him. _

_This movement of hers suddenly transformed his anger into an other very strong urge: the urge of kissing her, making her suffer until she beg for mercy. The urge of making her his._

"_Yes." he said and held the back of her head while he crushed his lips with hers. It wasn't a full second when Liz responded to this attack with equal vehemence and grabbed his neck to deepen their kiss._

_Red supported her back while he sat up and threw the knife from the bed to the other side of the room. _

_She took his shirt off and her hands immediately wandered around and explored every inch of his chest then his back. Neither Red was inactive; he ripped her bra while he was kissing and biting the sensitive skin on her neck then he paid attention to her breasts. He played with her left breast a bit and finally he closed his mouth around the jauntily peaked nipple. She liked it because she held his head firmly and moaned loud while she rocked her hips against his hardening groin. Red suddenly stood up with her then swiftly turned around and placed her to the middle of the bed. As he was rocking against her, even through the boxers he felt that she was more than ready for him but he had to punish her for cutting him. When she was busy with his shaft, Red silently reached to the bedside and took his tie from there. As much as he enjoyed it Red took her hands away from his cock and with rapid movements he tied her to the bed._

"_Red?" she looked curious but also Lizzie was quite excited._

"_You destroyed my shirt. Sorry sweetheart but you have to suffer for this." he smirked at her and before she could make her position worse he shut her with urgent kiss. He started wandering down on her body slowly, avoiding her erogenous zones._

_Red was only at her belly when she seemed she didn't bear any longer which made Red more eager to see her suffering from pleasure. Red was lingering his talented tongue on her inner-thigh close to her feminine area and enjoyed her desperate deep breaths. Lizzie wanted to navigate him to the right spot by lifting her hips but he held it down with his left arm._

"_Sadistic bastard!" she shouted._

"_I don't know who lingered her knife on my nipple and broke my skin." he murmured against her thigh and blow hot breath to her sensitive area. She was driven crazy by him and he really liked the idea._

"_You deserved it." As much as she wanted to release her frustration she couldn't help but fought back with words._

"_As you deserve this." he chuckled then he pull down her panties and finally he gave open mouthed kisses to her folds, still avoiding that throbbing bud of nerves._

"_God, Red, please…" she moaned and desperately wanted to break free to grab his head and place it to the right spot._

"_Please what? You don't like it? Should I stop?" he teased her._

"_If you try to stop right now I swear to God…AHhhh" She didn't stop her sentence because Red moved on to her clit and caressed it mercilessly._

_He felt that Lizzie was really close and suddenly he withdrew then sneaked up to facing her._

"_Son of a bitch! Finish what you started!" she demanded with full of anger and desire. Oh, how he loved making her angry!_

"_You didn't realize that you're not in charge to be such a bossy persona?" he smiled sweetly and he knew she would hit him again if she could._

"_If you release me once…"_

"_Who want to release you?" he laughed and rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit, massaging it._

_She shut her eyes and moaned loudly as Liz lifted her whole body to meet with his._

"_Please…I'm begging you…" she groaned tiredly._

"_What do you want Lizzie?" whispered to her ear._

"_Please…just fuck me." her eyes were still closed and her face demonstrated her suffering._

"_As you wish" he was about to make her his…_

…When a loud noise woke him up. It was the closing scene of a summer storm. He was wet from hot sweat and he tried to calm down his burning belly. This was the time when he ought to swim a little in that cold lake…

**To be continued…**

**Guys, I really loved you reviews they made me write faster this chapter and I hope you liked it too! Have a nice day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you reviews! As always I loved them!**

**Dear Guest, who made complain about my grammar mistakes! I'm really sorry, I forgott to note at the first chapter that my first language is not the English and I have to tell you I'm new and don't really know how this beta is working. So sorry. But I still hope this chapter will be bearable…**

**3\. ****Merciless**

In spite of the summer storm the temperature of the water was really good. It had been a long time since Red swam but it was like bicycling; you can't forget the basic movements. He swam into the middle of the lake then turned to his back and just let himself floating.

His dreams were really strange. This was the second time when he had dreamed about sex with Lizzie. They were really hot and gave him satisfying feeling because in these trips he could saw the equal desire in her eyes, he could make her squirm, moan while he was aware of the fact that in real life Liz wasn't interested in this kind of relationship with him.

But on the other hand these pictures were really bad influences, because now he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her hair, her eyes…the way she had talked to him last morning…how stunning she had been in his clothes…what he wouldn't give to see her in his shirt after a mind-blowing night!

He took a deep breath and let himself drown to the lake for a moment then he started swimming back to the pier. When he swam closer he saw someone was sitting there with ankles in the tepid water.

He stopped in front of her and admired. She was beautiful. Her features were calm and a little smile danced on her lips.

"Dou you want to join? The water is perfect!" he smiled at her.

"Sorry, all of my bikinis are at home." she shook her head slowly.

"Hell! Then you have to go naked…" he sighed dramatically which made Liz laugh.

"Maybe next time. I brought some tea and croissant. Oh, and there is a towel. I don't want you to get pneumonia."

He was a bit flabbergasted by her actions. He hopped up with a swift movement to the pier while he didn't miss her glance as his arm muscles tightened under his weight.

He dried himself a little slowly because he really liked the idea of Lizzie took a look on him from the corner of her eyes even he thought it was in his imagination.

"Okay, now tell me: did you burn my suits? Broke Dembe's arm?" he widened his eyes dramatically "No way! You destroyed my car, didn't you?"

"No, no and no." She sighed heavily then handed one of the mugs to him and put the croissants between them.

"Then why are you so kind to me? Don't get me wrong, it's fantastic…but after yesterday I thought you…"

"Yes," she agreed. "Yesterday I was such a bitch. You did save my life and all I could think about was I couldn't wear anything but your shirt. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand you completely…" he sounded serious but the playful gaze of him told Lizzie that he would finish his sentence with something ridiculous. "I didn't like my shirts either..." and she had been right. She chuckled and shook her head. "Until I saw one of them on you."

Now that was unexpected for both of them. Red chewed his cheek and mentally slapped himself hard while Liz tried not to blush. They looked at the sunrise instead of discussing his compliment.

"This place reminds me to the summers of my high school years." Liz spoke quietly "Eddie's parents had a beautiful cottage at the ocean. We and four other friends spent two weeks there every year."

"Eddie?"

"He was my first boyfriend. He was really good guy; gently, polite, full of life. And he was a complete idiot." she giggled. "He was the one who always did the biggest escapades. Once he was really drunk and he just lay down in the middle of the street and he quoted from Edgar Allan Poe. He was not just speaking but shouting and it was four in the morning." she couldn't stop the giggles "When a guy came out from his house and told him to be quiet. Then Eddie screamed back; shut the fuck up! I am speaking this time!"

It was unfamiliar for both of them, sitting on the pier, drinking tea and telling crazy stories. They weren't Elizabeth Keen, the FBI agent and Raymond Reddington, the most wanted criminal. Then and there they were just Lizzie and Red.

"I was a senior when I shacked up with my girlfriend." this time Red shared his memories "You have to know that was my third moving at that year and I went out with my friends then I drunk a little more when I decided to go home. I went up to the third floor on my hands and knees. I knocked on the door because we had only one key and I knew that Naomi would wait for me. A big bald guy opened the door instead of my petite dark brown haired girl. He shouted at me: _what the hell are you doing here? It's the middle of the night! _He was really upset and so did I. I shouted back with similar tone: _what the hell are __**you **__doing in my house?!_" Red told it with full of excitement using his rich body language and Lizzie couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Then he told me: _"You sold it to me two weeks ago, you idiot!"_

"You didn't…" she laughed really hard.

"I did. I went back to my old apartment." he nodded. He adored her for a few seconds. She was so carefree and he was more than happy about this.

"And then what?" she asked him with curious gaze but he didn't answer at first. He just locked his eyes with hers and a real smile sneaked around his lips.

"After he realized that I was really confused and really drunk, he calmed down. Then he made coffee and gave a drive to home." looked away from her eyes before he did something hasty but Red still felt her eyes on him.

"When did you get this tattoo?" she asked, studying the phoenix on his right upper arm. It couldn't be old because the colors were still vivid.

"Twenty years ago but I renewed it last September."

"What does it mean to you?"

"It's the symbol of my chances. Before I had decided that I want this tattoo I hadn't done anything important, anything meaningful. I was at the navy but I hadn't felt that I could be important. And then one night I saved a little girl from a fire." he looked at her lovingly. "It was the death of Raymond Reddington and the birth of the Red Reddington. But if I could go back to the past I would save that little girl again, consequences would be damned. I renewed it because last September I met this little girl who had become a talented agent and I felt deep in my guts that she could give me a second chance." his words were real, his eyes told her the truth.

She couldn't help but a silent tear roamed down on her cheek although she smiled.

"I haven't thank you for saving my life yet." she smiled at him. "So…thank you."

"You're very welcome sweetheart." the moment was too fulfilled with emotions and after those fantasies Red wasn't sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid so he changed the topic. "Do you have tattoos?"

"No. I wanted but I have to tell you…I'm a bit scared of needles." he found really adorable the way she blushed.

"It's not that bad. I remember when he made the head of phoenix I only felt that his hand was shaking on my skin because he was toning it." he pointed as he explained. "On the other hand, there were moments when I felt like he was cutting my skin with razorblade and burning it with lighter. The left wing still hurts."

"Can I touch it?" asked Liz like a curious little girl and Red nodded.

As the tip of her finger touched the skin Red hissed.

"Ouch!" Lizzie withdrew her finger immediately and looked at him, apologizing.

Red's hurt face became a smug one.

"Gotcha" he smirked and Liz patted his shoulder playfully.

"Ass."

"First you bring me breakfast and now you're complaining…I don't know if I deserve this."

"No, you don't. Next time I'll bring them to Dembe.

They heard footsteps and after a second Dembe joined.

"The jet is ready. We should move quickly if we want to shuffle off the hunters." Dembe suggested with heavy accent and Red nodded.

Two hours later they were on the jet which took them back to the States. űthe long trip and the sunrise swim tired him a bit; the last thing he remembered was warm blanket covered him and a warm hand touched his arm.

_Finally he reached the surface and took desperate deep breaths while he looked around. Red only saw the endless blue and green waves. There was no evidence of that storm which flicked them off from the sky. He saw a little island two hundred meters from him and Red knew he had to reach that._

_As he stepped to the intact ground Red looked around with worried gaze and started shouting. For a mere minute he didn't hear anything and then somebody coughed really hard from behind. He turned around and found Lizzie on her knees, still coughing. He ran there and gently patted her back to make sure that all of the salty water left her throat._

"_Are you all right?" he asked with happiness in his voice. Red had thought that his worst dream may come true and he lost her._

_She couldn't speak because of the water so she just nodded._

"_Where is Dembe?"_

_She lifted her head to meet with his eyes and shook her head slowly while the scared tears left her eyes._

_Red took a deep breath and closed his eyes then hugged Lizzie close to him. He gently whispered to her hair that they would be okay, they would survive while he didn't really believed that._

(There were nonfigurative and unreasonable pictures when another scene entered.)

_He and Lizzie were sitting next to the fire. They had been there only for two or three days because his stubble wasn't so big. The sunset was beautiful as it reached the ocean and colored the cold blue waves with warm orange and red shadows._

"_If I know well you have a non-figurative tattoo, too." a funny light appeared in her eyes._

"_Yes." he answered slowly._

"_Did you remove it?" she looked at his torso to find it but Liz didn't succeed._

"_It's not on my upper body."_

"_Oh" she raised her eyebrows and tried not to giggle. "It's funny. I would never assume that you're that type of guy who just takes off his pants and want a tattoo on his ass."_

"_It's on the right side of my thigh." to show her Red pulled his boxer upper on him so she could see it. (Why he was wearing only a boxer and his unbuttoned blue shirt he didn't know.)_

_Yes, he wanted to make her blush. And yes, it worked._

_He watched her every movement and saw that she tried not to look at his burgundy underwear which slightly showed his manhood. Now only one question was on his mind; was she interested by it or not? _

" _Is it head of a wolf?"_

"_Yes. It reminds me that I don't really bear with absinth." he laughed. "I was drunk when I got it."_

"_Next time you should ask for a cute unicorn tattoo" she laughed. "But with this thing you're really a sweet sweet little guy. Are you still that criminal who I used to know?"_

"_Take it back" he said with low voice but this didn't scare Liz; instead she raised her eyebrow and leered. "Take it back Elizabeth" devilish smile appeared on his face._

"_Noooo" she laughed knowingly; she was in danger but she liked it._

"_You wanted it." he sighed._

"_Wanted what?"_

"_This!" And he attacked her; Red tickled where he could reach her while Liz tried to escape from him but Red held her firmly._

"_Stop! Please! I su-surrender!" she laughed heartily but Red didn't listen._

"_You had the chance sweetheart." he almost sang it. He suddenly lifted her in bridal position and ran with her to the water. He knew that the fire warmed her skin so the cold ocean would be a bit unpleasant. _

_He crouched so the waves hit her calves and she almost screamed._

"_No! Red! God it's cold" she wanted to climb upper to his chest where the water wouldn't hit her but with that he lost his balance and fell back. She took the opportunity and tickled his ribs until he was breathless and as he turned his head to the left side she leaned in and bit his neck hard._

"_Ouch! What are you? A vampire?" he laughed but it turned to a small groan as she started giving him slow, open-mouthed kisses to his neck. He slowly caressed her thighs up to her ass and pressed her against his groin. He didn't have to make a big effort because her body obeyed immediately._

_She withdrew and looked into his lustful eyes; with an evil grin she started rocking her hips against him while she widened his shirt and touched and kissed every part of his chest. Red just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation as he dug his finger into the flash of her waist until he wanted more. Suddenly he sat up and rested himself in his left palm while the other sneaked up under her T-shirt (which was his undershirt) and pulled her closer to him. She took off the shirt and as Lizzie was holding his hungry gaze she unhooked her bra and tossed away._

_Red slowly left her dilated pupils and wandered down to her chest. Her small but perfect breasts screamed for his mouth and he happily gave it to them. He lapped her nipple and the sound from her throat was symphony to his ears. She lifted his head from her breasts and kissed him hungrily. She pushed him back to the sand and her hands roamed down to his boxer where she freed his hard-on from the prison and stroked him once, twice. She would continue it but Red had another plans. He pinned her down and pulled down her panties. He returned to her mouth and kissed her while his hand roamed down on her body and slowly he pushed one finger into her when he felt her total wetness so with the second thrust he added another finger, too. She bit his lower lip as he did it which broke a bit but neither of them minded. His slow and steady movement became hard and uncontrolled but it seemed Liz enjoyed it because she widened her legs and couldn't stop moaning._

"_Come for me, sweetheart" he whispered to her ear and sucked it. _

"_God, Red…" she whimpered and grabbed his shoulders._

"_I want to see you coming." looked like his words pleased her more so he continued. "I want to feel as you reach your orgasm…and then…you'll be completely mine." he sucked her neck until a purple shadow appeared then he felt her muscles tightening around his fingers; with a loud moan she came._

_As she recovered from nirvana he pulled off his boxer and positioned himself to her center. He cupped her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes._

"_Mine." he whispered but suddenly the earth started moving…_

"Red, Red wake up!" it wasn't the earth, somebody shook his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up. His frightened but still horny gaze met with the woman who teased him in the sand nearly a minute ago.

"What?" his voice was hoarse from desire which made Liz taken aback.

"You whimpered in your dream. I thought you have a…bad…dream." she really had thought that before but now as he looked up at her with his dilated pupils she didn't know why but a sudden heat slapped her belly.

"Yeah, bad dream." he nodded and looked away from her eyes.

It's getting worse and worse, he thought. What would be the next? Would he have a huge erection while Lizzie would want him to wake up?

There was no mercy?

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything!**

**4\. So real…so scary!**

_Previously:_

_It's getting worse and worse, he thought. What would be the next? Would he have a huge erection while Lizzie would want him to wake up? _

_There was no mercy?_

…**Three days later…**

Red pushed the heavy door of the abandoned building and after Liz got inside he barricaded it with big wooden items. Liz went to the window and looked out carefully.

Their hunters were still out there and they were looking for them. Thankfully Red knew about this furniture depository which wasn't a friendly place, she thought. Despite the fact that it was the middle of August the temperature of the depository was really cold, the confined air made breathing more difficult.

"They won't come in." Red said as he went behind her and looked at the men who were searching for them.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Do you remember to that homeless lady? She has AIDS and there are rumors about her that she bites people." as soon as he saw the shock in her eyes he chuckled and continued. "Not to worry sweetheart. She really has AIDS but also she's a lovely woman. Once I had the pleasure to talk with her…she has marvelous theory about life."

Before Red could start a newer tale about the woman she interrupted "What is this place anyway?"

"This will be our safe house tonight." he said as he looked around and found a bad, king size mattress "And that" he pointed at the mattress "will be your bed."

"You've got to be kiddin' me" she gasped.

"Sweetheart, you're barely standing on your feet."

"I'm fine." she argued but her tired body betrayed her, her voice was weaker than usual.

"No, you're not." he pushed her by her shoulders to the mattress "You're going to sleep."

"But I can't" she whined. Truth be told she was disgusted by that old, dirty thing which was 'bed' in Red's dictionary.

"Don't be such a drama queen." he shushed her and Liz knew that Red wouldn't leave her alone until she lay down. As she lied down the mattress wasn't as terrible as seemed at first.

"If I sleep, you'll sleep too."

"No, somebody has to be the guard," he shook his head.

"You said they won't come in and even if they try we'll hear the noise as they'll destroy the barricade." with that she patted the mattress next to her. "Sit."

Red hesitated for a moment. He was really tired but he wasn't sure that after his dreams it would be a good idea…but if he didn't lie down next to her she would want to hear the reason and THAT would be a really awkward conversation.

"C'mon, we're adults! I was always curious why people do such a big deal about this …we're just sleeping, not having sex for God's sake!" she chuckled, didn't notice his funny grimace when she had talked about the 's' thing.

Finally he took off his hat then lied down to the other side of the edge and turned his back to Lizzie.

"Good night" he murmured. Red almost heard the wheels in her head, she must be curious about the sudden cold behavior of him but he sighed in relief as a minute later Liz had said good night, too.

Two hours later he was woken by solid shaking. Red wanted to turn his head toward Liz, but something prevented it. Her back was pressed tight to his while her arms were crossed in front of her chest. She was shivering.

He took a deep breath and let out slowly then gently turned around to sneak behind her. He knew that she wouldn't warm up in the cold building so he must hug her from behind to give her some warm, however it was better for him, too because the goose-bumps started to appear on his skin too. Their bodies only touched at the upper level and Red didn't know what to do with his right hand. He slowly put down to her waist, touching only the appropriate area, but Lizzie had another plans; as the receptors gave the information to her brain about the touching she crawled closer to him and grabbed his hand by his wrist as she brought it in front of her chest, capturing between hers. With this movement she pinned him against her further while she didn't miss him, holding his breath.

"If you talk to everyone about this, I'll kill you." she growled and felt him relax against her as her body stopped the shivering, too.

"This will be our little secret" he chuckled and now he was the one who didn't miss how her heart skipped a beat.

"Red?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared" she whispered. "They're worse than Berlin."

"I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you." he was trustworthy and she knew it.

Did she just brush her lips against his knuckles? Or was he already crazy?

One thing was sure: he couldn't allow himself falling asleep, he didn't want anything embarrassing in the morning because of his horny state.

He had realized the reason of these dreams.

Whenever something happened between them, his subconscious mind processed the happenings this way: the first dream had visited him after they had spent a whole week living together, the second one had come because of their fight about the clothes and the previous had hit him because of that light chat at the pier. Of course they could have been just ordinary dreams but since he hadn't been with woman for a while, his sub-consciousness satisfied his appetite with the reckless Lizzie, then dominating Lizzie, then sweet and a bit submissive Lizzie.

"_Well…what would be the next_?" he shook his head immediately and tried to forget the idea. "_I should concentrate on another topic…how was the __Pythagorean Theorem__?..." _his tired body didn't find it interesting and as much as he fought against it, within an hour he fell asleep…

…_He was in the car and Dembe was driving._

"_Dembe, please hurry. I don't want to miss the meeting." he asked his employee politely and Dembe sped up the car._

_Ten minutes later they were at football field were kids at age 6-8 were playing football. Red looked around and his heart pounded hard as he found her. She had her back to him but Red could tell by this position that she was his Lizzie. He slowly went closer but still she hadn't sensed him until he was only inches away._

"_Hello Lizzie" he spoke softly as his eyes travelled down and drank every inch of her._

"_Hi," she still didn't turn around instead she watched the match. "Why are you here?"_

"_What? I can't simply come here and say hello to my…" he didn't know how to describe her "partner?"_

_Now her piercing blue eyes were locked with his as she spoke angrily._

"_You disappeared for two months! What did you expect?" she hissed and returned to watch the match._

"_Sorry. I told you that I had to go for a little while."_

"_I expected one or two days, maybe a week, but not two goddamn months! If I were you I wouldn't go near to the Blacksite either; Cooper is still furious as hell and Ressler wants to play catching criminal with you again." he didn't see but he could tell by her tone that she rolled her eyes and he chuckled._

_The silence entered for a few minute until he couldn't resist the urge to touch her. He caressed her left shoulder as he whispered into her ear;_

"_I missed you" he felt her body shivering lightly and he smiled. Yes, he still had effect on her._

"_Red, we've been through this…" she warned and wanted to continue her sentence when a maroon haired boy with blue eyes ran toward her._

"_Mommy! We win!" he shouted happily and stopped for a moment as he saw Red behind her mother. His happy little face brightened even more and ran toward them. "Uncle Red! Did you see it? Did you see it? I scored a goal!"_

"_Of course I saw it maestro!" he grinned at the boy and took him into his arms. "One day you'll be better than…what is his name? That weird English guy?"_

"_Beckham. And he. Is. Not. Weird." he rolled his eyes just like her mother did it earlier. "Sooo…did you bring something?" he asked excited._

"Ben, it's not nice!" she shushed him gently however Liz was smiling as her six years old son lowered his head, avoiding her gaze.

"_Sorry. Then I don't ask if you brought something to me…what did you buy during the trip?" he was really clever and already knew how to talk himself out of the trouble._

"_I don't know …If I were you I would ask Dembe to show the luggage rack." Red took him down and Ben ran to his friend who also smiled at his. Dembe shook Ben's hand like men did and opened the back of the car._

"_What did you buy this time?" Liz asked as they walked back to the car but Red didn't have time to answer because of Ben's shouting._

"_OH MY GOD! THANK YOU UNCLE RED! Mommy, look! I got a new football!"_

"_Everything for my favourite maestro." he smirked._

"_But uncle Red…I'm the only one" he said it with matter-of-fact._

"_That's right! Then this maestro deserves a big ice-cream."_

_Without asking her mother Ben got into the car, waiting for his uncle._

"_Yeah, right…you're around him and I'm already forgotten." she rolled her eyes but Liz was still amused how her son and Red loved each other._

"_Sorry, I didn't even ask about that…"_

"_It's okay" she sighed heavily as they walked toward the car "Go. But he can't eat more than two scoops. His throat is really sensitive to the cold."_

"_Don't you want to come with us?"_

"_No, I have to make something for dinner. I'm sure he wants some 'manly afternoon' with you. Please take him home at half past seven."_

"_Yes mommy." Red grinned and went to his car._

_They spent the whole afternoon together with talking and telling stories to each other. Mainly Ben spoke about his first school experiences and football. He was really talkative and Red let him be because Red just loved how this little guy could speak about everything with such vehemence and excitement._

_After the ice-cream they went to the park to take a long walk. Ben was speaking about a nice girl from his class when suddenly he saw a boy at his age playing with his father._

"_Uncle Red?"_

"_Yes, Ben?"_

"_Why my daddy hates me?" he asked quietly and Red stopped in front of him with shock on his face._

"_What makes you think that you daddy hates you?"_

"_If he didn't he would be here with me and mommy." said Ben with sadness in his voice which almost broke Red's heart._

_Red crouched and lifted Ben's jaw with his index finger._

"_Now I want you to listen very carefully, okay?" his voice was soft and gentle. "He didn't leave you and your mommy because he didn't love you anymore. He had to."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well…" how could he tell Ben that his father was a criminal who didn't deserve them? "He has a very difficult job and he had to leave"_

"_You also have and you're here." Ben sobbed._

"_Truth be told I'm still can't understand him…but I'm sure…no. I KNOW that he loves you more than anything in the world."_

"_Did he tell you that?" his said eyes returned the old happy ones._

"_Yes" he smiled at the boy and looked at his wristwatch. "It's time to go. Let's see what your mommy made for dinner."_

"_Okay." Ben said and wiped the tear away from his eyes. As they were walking back to the car Ben touched Red's hand who took it immediately._

_They arrived to the house two minutes earlier when Red noticed Ben's sudden changing mood. He thought it was because of his father._

"_Mommy, I'm home" he said and went to the kitchen where her mother did the last movements about the dinner._

"_Hey, sweetie. Did you two have fun?"_

"_Yes. I'm going to my room." and with that Ben left._

_Red took off his hat and looked toward the little boy._

"_What happened?"_

"_We took a walk at the park and he saw a kid playing with his father." he sighed and leaned to the kitchen counter. "Do you really think is it a good idea that he doesn't know about his father?" asked Red quietly._

"_Yes! We discussed it! You were who suggested it." she hissed._

"_But…" he wanted to argue but Ben stepped next to them._

"_Uncle Red would you watch the Cars with me?"_

"_I'd love to but you should ask your mother first."_

_Ben looked with his puppy eyes at his mother who still hadn't learned how she could resist this adorable gaze. Times like this he was just like his father._

"_Yes, but first we eat dinner."_

_They ate silently and after Ben changed into pajamas they watched the movie together. At the end Red noticed that Ben fell asleep so he lifted him gently and took him to his room then he returned to Lizzie. _

_They were discussing the new case for almost two and half hours when Red heard cries from Ben's room. They entered the room and saw the boy in fetal position, shaking because of the tears._

"_What's wrong?" Liz kneeled next to his bed and touched his forehead. "God, you have fever!"_

"_My tummy…hurts" he held his right side above the hipbone._

"_We should take him to the hospital" Red suggested and went to took Ben in his arms. "I know a great doctor there I'll make a phone call to him."_

_Within an hour it turned out Ben had appendicitis and the doctor suggested to take it out. Ben got the first sedative injection and while the doctor prepared for the surgery Red and Liz was in his room. Liz tried to be strong in front of her son but deep down she was scared. A nurse came in and asked her to sign up the papers. When she left Ben was a bit groggy because of the drugs and he grabbed Red's hand._

"_Sometimes I wish you were my daddy." he whispered with closed eyes._

_Red was speechless. He felt his heart pounding and he couldn't say anything smart so he just squeezed the little boy's knuckles. A minute later the nurses took him to the surgery. His operation lasted for three hours, during this time Liz didn't speak, and didn't cry. She just stared the floor in front of her while Red sat next to her. _

_The doctor came out and told them the surgery went well and suggested Red to take her home because Ben wouldn't wake up until tomorrow afternoon but when he did, he'd need his mother._

_She only agreed when Dembe offered that he would stay and watch him during the night._

_As they got home she went to her bedroom and wanted to open her bag to take out something but the damn zip stuck which made her upset so she just threw it against the wall. Red witnessed the whole scene and when she threw the poor thing away he walked behind her and touched her shoulders. Liz turned around and cried against his chest while her arms sneaked around him. He held her and kissed her hair gently._

"_I can't lose him," she whispered._

"_You won't. I promise that." he withdrew a bit and looked into her eyes. He gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth slightly and Red deepened the kiss while he held her tight. Their slow and comforting kiss became more intense when he felt her hands sneaking up to his vest, unbuttoning it. He gently grabbed her wrists and looked into her eyes._

"_Are you sure you want this?" he hadn't wanted to use her state with the kiss._

_She nodded. She needed the comfort. His comfort. His proximity. She had been longing for that since their first night but Liz knew that wouldn't work and she just didn't hear the sounds of her heart. Until now, because now she could die for to feel that calm that she felt after they had made love._

_They slowly undressed each other until she stood in front of him only wearing her underwear. With slightly shaking hands he caressed her torso, never missing her hitching breaths. Red leaned and started to give slow languid kisses to her neck as he unhooked her bra. He took her right breast into his hand, kneaded it gently as he took care of the other with his tongue._

_She moaned softly and her hands started wandering down on his chest…his belly…and she reached his boxer covered hard groin. She lingered her hand on his length and stroked it sensually. It had been almost seven years since then but she still knew what would drive him crazy._

_He moaned into her mouth and laid her down on the bed. He pulled off her panties and kissed his way up on her inner thigh to her hot feminine area. He lapped her slowly, this time he didn't tease her, Red just wanted nothing more than gave her the biggest pleasure. After she came hard he licked her from belly to mouth and let her taste herself on his tongue as Liz clenched her legs around his waist and kept his head between her hands. He lightly nodded and with a small smile on his face rubbed himself against her to prepare himself._

"_Red, please…" she groaned and lifted her hips for him._

_Red leaned down to kiss her beg away from her lips, as his tongue entered he drove himself home with slow motion. Both of them moaned as they felt each other again. He made really slow and sensual love to her. When she reached her third orgasm he couldn't hold himself back anymore and with a final thrust he came as well. He wanted to slip out of her but she held him tighter._

"_Just give me…one more…minute, please…" she breathed and he obeyed happily._

_The next picture he sensed was that he held her and caressed her bare back as she curled to his side, her head on his chest._

"_Ben told me he wanted me to be his daddy."_

_Liz lifted her head and rested her jaw on his chest as she smiled._

"_You're his daddy," she said sweetly._

_With this sentence Red remembered everything: their particular night, her pregnancy, when he felt his son kicking first, how he held the newborn Ben in his arms for the first time and when they discussed that Ben shouldn't know about him as his father because of the FBI._

Red woke up immediately. He didn't have time to think because Liz still rested her jaw on his chest while her hand was above his heart.

"Red, are you all right? Your heart's going to jump out of your chest." she said jokingly.

This time he didn't dream it. There was Lizzie, curled to his side looking right into his eyes.

It was real.

And it scared the hell out of him.

**To be continued…**

**Please give me a few words about this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank your reviews, I really loved all of them. **

**This chapter will show Liz's POV and there will be one, maybe two chapters. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**The Blacklist is not mine, I don't own anything!**

5\. Tea party

Liz knew something was wrong with Red. In the past few weeks he acted really strange, the first sign was when he had groaned in the morning and after she had come out of his room he had locked it. Okay, she understood he wanted some privacy, but…the little devil on her shoulder whispered naughty thoughts about what could happen behind the closed doors. She closed her eyes for a moment and imagined how he would caress hi…

"_Stop it!" _she shook her head. Since they had slept together, pictures like that had haunted her, not just because he had hugged her tight to warm her up but in the morning when she had woken up earlier than Red and felt him…well…he had literally squeezed her thigh and waist as tiny, hitched breaths had escaped his mouth. She was sure about that he had been dreaming something smutty but the mere fact tickled her fantasy: had he dreamed about what? Dirty and rough making-out with an exotic woman? Or a slow and tender lovemaking with girl in her twenties? Maybe had he dreamed about her?

One thing was sure; he knew that she knew it. His scared eyes and mixed explanation made her more curious, plus, he had been in hurry when Dembe had taken them from the building. He had barely said good bye…like he had been running from her but also she understood him, it could have been really awkward for him.

But right now he had to force himself to speak with her because Liz was on the way to his safe house. She needed to speak with him about the hunters. It was almost nine p.m. but she knew that he wouldn't sleep.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Dembe. Could you tell Red that I want to speak with him?"

"I'm afraid not, Agent Keen. He's quite busy right now."

"I don't care, it's urgent," she wanted to step into the house but Dembe was faster and he barricaded the door with his body.

"I'm really sorry, but you have to come back tomorrow."

She had to change her tactics.

"Fine. But can I ask something?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"The wheels of my car are sound strange when I'm turning them to left…what could be the problem?" she asked innocently and pointed to her car with her thumb.

"Well…I can take a look but I'm not sure…" they headed to the car but Liz suddenly turned around and ran back to the house then she locked the door so Dembe couldn't follow her.

"Sorry, Dembe" she shouted and grinned. She knew she had to move quickly to find Red before Dembe could enter again but luckily she didn't have to search long, she found him in the living room…on the floor… sitting cross-legged and eating cereal from the box while he was watching Family Guy. He wore black dress pants with fitting, unbuttoned vest, white shirt and his black fedora.

She covered her mouth and tried not to laugh hard, he was like a little boy who just discovered the television.

Just when Stewie told something Red laughed heartily.

"Love this little evil guy," he murmured and looked at her. His bright eyes danced like little elves in the dark and he stood up immediately. "Lizziiiiiiiieeeeee. I'm sooo happy you're here." his movements weren't well-coordinated. "Do you want some cereal? No? No problem, there will be more cereal for me. Did you see any Family guy episode? God, it's amazing! I can't imagine how I could live without it! Is this room really hot or do I have menopause? Do men have menopause by the way? Or I just saw you and that why am I soo excited?" he was speaking really fast, Lizzie barely followed it. He pushed her hand against his chest right above his heart. "Do you feel it? God, I'll have heart attack! But who cares? I have cereal, I have the knowledge of Family Guy and I have you!" he chuckled.

Liz didn't know what to do first: blush or laugh?

"Red, did you take something? Maybe some kind of drug?"

"No! What do you think about me?!" his dramatic face was priceless!

Meanwhile Dembe used the backdoor and entered the room. He looked at Liz like a father who wanted to punish his kid.

"I'm really sorry, Dembe, but I thought he doesn't want to speak with me because…nevermind. What did he take anyway?"

"He had a business in Columbia today and he got some special tea-leaf. He is high for an hour."

Her hand was still on his chest and as she had spoken with Dembe, Reddington caressed her arm gently which caused goose-bumps on her skin.

"Okay, I take your advice and I'll come back tomorrow." she turned around to leave when she felt Red hugging her back against his chest tightly and clenched his hands in front of her tummy.

"No, no, no! Please, don't go! Stay heeere!" the little kid burst out again.

"Red, I-I don't think, it's a g-good idea" she gasped. This sudden attack felt more than good and she knew she shouldn't feel this way.

"I'll behave, just stay, please!" he was irresistibly adorable.

"Do you want me to get him off of you, Agent Keen?" asked Dembe and stepped closer.

She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head.

"If you need something, my room is next to the kitchen." With that Dembe left to his bedroom.

"Fine, I'll stay but it would be nice if you let me breath again." she turned her head to look at him when she almost touched his lips with hers.

Suddenly the little boy turned into a horny teenager. He turned her around and kept her close by her waist. Their lips were only an inch away.

"Are you sure you want me to release you? Maybe we could do some…funny business." he wriggled his eyebrow. His hands sneaked up under her shirt and caressed her back.

Heat was roaming through her body and doubled in her belly. She grabbed his arms and tried to drive him out from her shirt but he held her tight.

Red pressed his cheek to her and groaned into her ear softly.

"Reality is far better than my dreams…"

"Yo-your dreams? Did you dream about…me?" she gasped as she felt that Red drove them slowly to somewhere but she couldn't see. Just when they entered a room and her legs hit a furniture. It was a king size bed, probably his bed.

"Oh, yes, my dear. They were incredible." Now she was lying on her back as Red bent over her, caressing her belly with his large hand.

She knew it was wrong. Oh, so wrong, but her curiosity killed the decency so she just let him do as long as he wouldn't want to touch any inappropriate area while she got to know everything about these dreams.

On the other hand she could lose herself into the sensation of his touch. She had been attracted to him for a while and probably he wouldn't remember anything in the morning.

It was a win-win situation.

"Tell me about these dreams." she breathed.

Red lied next to her in fetal position while his right hand was still on her exposed belly.

"I'm not sure you want to hear about it." he said sleepily.

She took a deep breath and turned her head toward him.

"Tell m…" she looked at Red but all she could see was his closed eyes. He fell asleep within a minute. She turned to her side and studied him for a moment; he looked so much younger, his features were calm and peaceful. She took off his fedora carefully then unbuttoned his shirt with slow movements and got rid of his suspender while she tried not to touch his masculine chest but she couldn't help, with shaking hand Liz lingered his chest to his belly and smirked when a satisfied groan left his mouth. She covered him with blanket and left the room.

Dembe brought a blanket and pillow for her and she chose the couch for the night. She fell asleep with a devilish smirk on her face because she knew; tomorrow she would be the predator and Red the prey.

Oh, how she loved the mere idea!

###

The next day Red woke up with headache and the uncomfortable feeling that he had dreamed about Lizzie again, but luckily this time they didn't have sex. He just lied next to her, touching her belly while they were talking about his dreams.

He sat up and rested himself against the headboard, wondering why the hell had he slept in his suit? And why he felt Liz's perfume in his room?

He swallowed hard.

No…he hadn't dreamed it. He had just told Lizzie that he had dreams about her.

_Fuck._

He was really upset because of himself, he couldn't shut his mouth up for once and now…

Red furrowed his brows at this point.

Yes, he had said that first but Liz had wanted to take the opportunity and put him to a stand.

Now _that _made him really upset.

And as if it wouldn't be enough, Liz entered the room with a mug in her hand and a smug grin on her face which usually had been on him when he had been the cat and Liz had been the mouse.

But the roles did change as the rules, too.

"Good morning Red. I think we need to talk." she grinned.

**To be continued… **


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Sweet dreams**

"I think we don't" he said with a death glare which usually scared the hell out of Liz but not now. Right now she enjoyed every little details of his anger. And the picture of angry Red sent jolts down on her spine which wasn't just because she liked the role of leader. It was arousing, seeing him like this.

"Oh, someone is not a morning type. Bad dreams?" she acted worried and a second later the smugness returned on her face. She put down the mug on the drawer still staring at him.

He knew this wouldn't end up nice if she'd keep teasing him like this. He ripped the blankets off of him and got up when he had to catch his pants from dropping down. His suspender was missing and his shirt was unbuttoned.

"Lizzie, dear, if you want to drag me to bed you should ask for it" he winked at her and hoped that he could be the leader again but he failed. Yes, she blushed a little but moment later she stepped into his personal space.

"I don't know who had dreams about the other." she purred.

Red was flabbergasted by her action. She was so powerful at that moment which turned him on immediately but he knew, she just teasing him and didn't want any physical connection between them.

The light tremble of his lower lip as he wanted to say something was adorable and unexpected, she thought.

"I think you should go." he mumbled and went to the bathroom to run the general morning circles.

"I won't go until you start telling your dreams…" when he didn't say anything she teased him more "You know it's really cute that you had dreams about me…did you write dream diary too?" she chuckled at her own bad joke.

Red had enough. He was ready to step into the shower but he smashed his palm against the wall, put a towel around his waist and stormed out of the bathroom. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the nearest wall.

"Do you think it's funny?" he asked with danger in his voice which decreased her courage but it didn't discourage her from teasing him.

"Yes," she nodded lazily and he released her wrists.

"God, it's amazing…how can you be such a heartless bitch sometimes?" he asked with disbelief.

She slapped him hard but she knew that he was right. The dubitation about her was true anxiety in his eyes. Faint tears were in her eyes but she didn't want to cry in front of him. Truth be told she was a bit ashamed because of her behavior.

"Don't. Dare. To. Cry." he hissed. "Do you think it's easy for me dreaming about you and in the morning pretend that nothing has happened? Do you think it's easy for me not to touch you or have my way with you after these dreams? The worst thing in the dreams that you think it's real. Every feeling, every touch…everything. And it's confusing as hell! It just…it's not funny, okay? Don't make fun at me, Elizabeth!" his voice was louder than usually. He sighed heavily then turned around to go back to the bathroom but her voice stopped him before he could enter.

"I dreamt about you once, too."

At first he thought she started a newer mockery but as he looked into her eyes again he saw she was serious.

"I was at home when you knocked on my door. I opened it and you just entered and pinned me against the closed door like a minute ago. You asked me; what do you want, Agent Keen? What do you really want? And when I woke up I realized that what I answered in my dream, it was the reality as well."

His hard gaze softened and slowly walked back to her. Liz couldn't hold his gaze and she dropped her eyes to the floor. He raised his index finger and lifted her jaw with it.

"What was your answer?" his voice was husky which made her slightly shaking.

They didn't spoke for a pregnant moment but the room was noisy because of their rapid heartbeats.

It was real, and scary but also so good.

"You. God, I still can't believe that I want you, Raymond." the taste of his name was incredible for Liz. "You ruined my whole life; you killed my father, you took away my husband from me and yet all I can think about what it would feel like touching you…tasting you." just like yesterday she lifted her hand to his chest and caressed it.

Red shut his eyes immediately and let out a small groan.

"Please, tell me this isn't a joke," he whispered.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have made fun of you either but after my dream the knowledge that you suffered as I did was a little satisfying to me," she smirked.

"You're an evil woman," he grinned, too and closed the distance between them.

Their lips met in a soft touch for a first time. He cupped her cheeks gently as Liz stood on her toes and brushed her fingers against the back of his neck. He licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth immediately. He gently pushed her against the wall again and his left hand sneaked down on her until he reached the hem of her shirt and caressed the soft skin of her waist.

The moan which she hadn't dared to let out last night was now escaped happily. Her hand draw small circles on his chest, god, how she loved his chest! It was strong but the skin with the chest hair oh so soft.

Red lifted her shirt and tossed away as he explored her torso again but this time his mind was driven by the wildness not the magic tea. He grabbed her right thigh and she automatically clenched around his waist. He lifted her and took Liz to the bed.

Red laid her down softly and started kissing her neck while he unhooked her bra. The way down on her, his lips reached her breasts and he giving her wet, open-mouthed kisses, avoiding the nipple first. His tongue circled around her halo and in the end he closed his mouth around the peaked nipple, sucking it gently.

Liz's hitched breaths told him she was enjoying it as much as he. He turned his attention to the other while his hand roamed down on her belly and slipped into her panties. Luckily she hadn't taken the belt on her jeans so he could move freely as his fingers found her clit and started massaging it with different paces.

She moaned and bucked her pelvis against his hand while she kept his head against her breast. Before she could climax he withdrew his fingers and took off her jeans and panties. He returned to her mouth, just when she thought he wouldn't finish what he started he pushed a finger into her but as Red felt how ready she was he added one more and moved in and out with fast pace. He didn't kiss her he just studied her face which filled with emotions.

"Lizzie, look at me." he leaned close and when she opened her eyes he smiled at her; at that moment she cried out in pleasure and climaxed. He slowly withdrew his finger as he kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, "Has anyone told you how gorgeous you are when you come? Just simply gorgeous."

She blushed because no, she hadn't got a compliment like this before. She reached for his towel and with the swift movement it landed on the floor. She turned him to his back and kissed him from neck to chest then then with a playful glint in her eyes she got closer to his hips inch by inch. Wherever she had been she left wet spots on his skin. She took her time on the most sensitive part of his body but suddenly she kissed him and let him taste himself on her tongue. Without any warn she lowered her hips and drove him home. As she just pushed the right button on him Red quickly changed their position and now she was on her back while Red bent over her, rested himself on his elbow and started moving with perfect rhythm. He leaned down and kissed her with raw passion. Before she could climax again he slowed down for a few thrust and fastened again which caused her a stronger orgasm like the previous and a second later he followed her.

Red lay down on his back and pulled her close to him as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Reality is far better than my dream." she gasped and Red chuckled.

"I can tell the same" he said and kissed her temple.

"Why on earth did we wait with this so long?"

"I don't know but we should repeat it in the near future." he whispered seductively to her ear.

"Want to do it again?! Dear lord, if I knew…" she said dramatically and wanted to leave the bed but Red pulled her back and pinned her wrists above her head.

"Who told you that you allowed to leave?" he chuckled throatily and bit her neck.

"Somebody, help!" she giggled.

"To answer your question, yes, my dear; I want to do it again. And again and again until we can't move." he whispered to her ear with low voice and enjoyed her high whimper.

"Sound like a plan to me." she smirked and kissed him.

At that point Red didn't have the clue that the lack of protection would make one of his dreams came true.

**The end.**

***happy tear wiped away from the eye* Thank you guys all of your love and I hope we'll meet at the next fanfiction!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
